


starting anew

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “Does he know about the baby?” Stiles is on Ennis the moment he crawls through Stiles’ window, a little bloody and worse for the wear, but alive. “Ennis, does he know about the baby?”





	starting anew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redflowerblooming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redflowerblooming/gifts).



“Does he know about the baby?” Stiles is on Ennis the moment he crawls through Stiles’ window, a little bloody and worse for the wear, but alive. “Ennis, does he know about the baby?” 

 

Ennis pulls him into a hug, presses Stiles’ head into the crook of his neck urging him to calm down and just breath.

 

“No, pretty boy,” he promises, rubbing his hands soothingly over Stiles’ back, “He doesn’t and he never will.”

 

Stiles pulls back at that, eyes wide in shock at the words.

 

“I don’t--” he flounders for a second then seems to get it all at once and he surges up to kiss Ennis, hard and desperate and wet. “You’ve  _ killed him _ .”

 

“I did,” Ennis confirms, leans in for another biting kiss. It takes a moment, but the urgency passes and the kiss slows down, becomes more, achingly sweet. They’re both gasping when they part for breath, foreheads pressed together as they calm their thundering hearts.

 

Ennis looks at Stiles then, with so much love and conviction Stiles is breathless all over again. When Ennis cups his face in his palms Stiles wraps his fingers around Ennis’ wrists and holds him in place, relishing the contact.

 

“I’ve done so many horrible things in life, but I promise you, Stiles,” Ennis tells him, voice hushed. He drops one of his hands from Stiles’ face to Stiles’ stomach, resting it where Stiles’ only began to show, “I will do  _ anything _ to protect the both of you. You’ve given me so much: you gave us a chance and now you’re giving me this. Killing Deucalion and making sure we don’t have to watch our back for the rest of our lives was an easy choice.” He kisses Stiles again, a short, sweet thing, then smiles at Stiles crookedly, “Not that killing another person will endear your pack to me.”

 

“I don’t give a fuck,” Stiles says with vehemence, “You did it to protect our family and anyone who has a problem with that can fuck right off.” He tips his head up for another kiss, one that Ennis easily grants. It’s brief, but no less sweet, “Peter and the rest of the Hales will get it, so will Erica and Boyd, most of my friends, I think. And hey,” Stiles laughs, pulls Ennis into a hug, “it might actually convince my dad that you’re not just after my pretty twink ass.”

 

“As much as I appreciate your ass there’s so much more to you than that,” Ennis teases, his hands smoothing over Stiles’ abdomen again.

 

Stiles hides his smile in the crook of Ennis’ neck, “Yeah, a lot more, now.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
